powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season Tsuu
translated as '''Unofficial Squadron Akibaranger Season Pain' is the sequel of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger as well as the second "unofficial installment" of the Super Sentai series. This series, like the first, is geared towards teenagers and Otaku, while the normal series is geared towards young children and families. Season Tsuu began airing on April 6, 2013.http://www.tokunation.com/showthread.php?s=6b766f4db83c9d5afbad52fbf1c5bb0f&t=28881 Though, as noted in the final episode, the Akibarangers may return if needed, Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger was not renewed for a third season in 2014. Plot Nobuo Akagi finds the MMZ-01 and Inordinate Cannon, weapons of the Akibarangers, in a store that sells Super Sentai as DX toys! Have the Akibarangers suddenly become a part of the official list of Super Sentai, unbeknownst to them? What has happened to the official heroes? He and the other Akibarangers encounter a new villain who is a major fan of Super Sentai and had modeled himself after classic villains, and who else is by his side but ©Na who wields an odd version of the MMZ-01 herself? Production to be added Characters Akibarangers :Main Article: Akibarangers Allies *Hiroyo Hakase *Kozukozu Mita *Aoi Ichikawa (of the show "Nijiyome Academy Z-Cune Aoi") *Tazuko *Seiji Takaiwa (guest) *Yoshinori Okamoto (guest) *©Na *Saburo Hatte Imaginary Legends *Chōjin Sentai Jetman (1, 2 & 9-11) *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (1, 2 & 9-11) *GoGo Sentai Boukenger (1, 2 & 9-11) *Gosei Sentai Dairanger/Chuuka Sentai Chinaman (2, 3 & 8-11) *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger/Powerful Rangers (5 & 8-11) *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger and Lightning Speed Gouraiger/Ninjuu Sentai Jakanger (7-11) *Deceased Legends (13) Neo Dimensional Brain Reconstructive Underground True Empire of Baros lol *Tsu Shogun *©Na *Oneeders *Monsterkins **Chief Clerk Blu-Ray (2) **Chief Editor HVD (3) **Smapho Monger (4) **Kunimasmaphogany (5) **Yuru-Chara Dimension (6) **Mutoumushite (8) **Coelacanth Canth (9) **Kameari Alpaca (10) Blatantly Evil Marketing Firm B *©Na *Delu-Knight (10 & 11) *Shatieeks *Chief Clerks **Kameari Alpaca (10) Imaginary Sentai Villains *Yaiba of Darkness *Vancuria *Long Other *Prism Ace (12) *Alien Army (12) Arsenal Mecha Episodes All episode titles are written in kanji like Shinkenger, however they all start with the word "Mōsō", which means "Delusion" (similar to "Abare" being in all titles of Abaranger) # # # # # # # # # # # # # http://www.jefusion.com/2013/05/retailer-lists-akibaranger-season-2-to-have-13-episodes.html Differences from Season 1 Due to "rewrites" in the Akibarangers' television world, there are several differences between the first season of Akibaranger and the second: *The fights never went to the real world, and thus, ©Na stayed in the delusion world. *Hiroyo's father did not turn into Doctor Z, but he still made the Z-Cune devices. *Instead of Nobuo being called to the Pentagon, Mitsuki was called, and left after the final battle. *The Akibarangers had a final battle against ©Na and DeluKnight, who appeared much earlier than he originally did. *Hakase has not told the Akibarangers that she is the voice actor for Aoi. *Sayaka never returned to Akihabara. Ultimately it is revealed that the first season did happen and that it was all a scheme by ©Na to gain full control of Saburo Hatte and rewrite the existence of Sentai so that the franchise was centered around her fighting and defeating a Sentai team every season for 37 consecutive seasons. Gallery Cast * Nobuo Akagi: * Luna Iwashimizu: * Yumeria Moegi: * Hiroyo Hakase, Aoi Ichikawa (voice): * Kozukozu Mita: * ©Na: * Tsu Shogun: Guest stars * Mitsuki Aoyagi: http://www.jefusion.com/2013/03/kyoko-hinami-returns-in-akibaranger-s2.html (episode 1) * Sayaka Honiden: (episode 1, flashback only) * Toy Store Manager: (Episode 1) * RyuuRanger (Voice) - Keiichi Wada * KibaRanger (Voice) - Wataru Abe * Himself: Yukio Yamagata (Episode 3) * Himself: MoJo (Episode 3) * Smapho Monger's human form: (Episode 4) * Yasuko Yokoyama: (Episode 4) * Akina Maihama: (Episode 5) * George Spielburton: (Episode 5) * Himself: (Episode 6) * Yuru-Chara Jigen (Voice), Herself: Haruko Momoi (Episode 6, Episode 10) * Hadezukin (Voice): (Episode 7) * Himself: (Episode 8) * Himself: (Episode 8) * Customer at Karaoke Box: (Episode 8) * Nurse Hirata: (Episode 10) * Prism Ace (Voice): (Episode 12) Staff * Character design: Theme songs ;Opening theme *Opening theme: "Akibaranger Season Tsuu!" ;Ending theme *Ending theme: "Super Sentai☆Hikonin Ouenka" (1, 8 & 13) **"Fight! Sun Vulcan Robo" (Sun Vulcan) (2) **"Go! Love Sick" (GoGo-V) (3) **"Kyaputan Chu-Chu-Chu" (Original song in the style of ) (4) **"girls in trouble! DEKARANGER" (Dekaranger) (5) **"Yume wo Kanaete Dynaman" -Sayoko Hagiwara version- (6) **"Shinken Matsuri" (Shinkenger) (7) **"HOT! HOT! GaoMuscle" (Gaoranger) (9) **"Kinosei ka na" (Megaranger) (10) **"Dolla! ~Witch Bandora's Theme~" (Zyuranger) (11) **"Shot Bomber Zenryoku Shuuchuu" (Maskman) (12) Notes *This is the second unofficial Sentai Series. Like most Japanese TV shows, it is considered a different installment as opposed to a new batch of episodes under the same exact show title. *The character is used in the title with the number two in it is a pun on the Japanese word for pain and the Japanese pronouncement of "two". *This season aired concurrent with Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, as well as . *Despite the fact it isn't official, it is the first season to have a second season. *Though Akibaranger did not have a third season, in its place during the year in 2014 aired , a 12-episode show which, though not produced by Toei, light-heartedly parodied Super Sentai as did Akibaranger. * This is the first Super Sentai with all members deceased (although it is unofficial). References Category:Unofficial Sentai Series Category:Sentai Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers Category:Shows Category:Sentai Season Category:Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2 Category:Heisei Era